The Fire Dragons of the Sun
by GarnetRose7673
Summary: What happens when Yang Xiao Long goes to the club and suddenly sees a person who looks a lot like her?


**Author's Note: Here it is! The last of the four sibling stories! I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

It is late at night, and in a certain part of Vale, the sound of a motorcycle is heard throughout the streets. It soon stops in front of an entrance to what is supposedly a club, and the driver gets off, taking off their helmet. The driver is a young 17 year-old girl with long, loose golden-blonde hair and lilac eyes. She wears an orange scarf around her neck, and has a yellow shirt with her symbol on the front. She has a brown zip-up vest, and wears black short shorts with a belt that resembles a pleated skirt on the back. Under the pleated skirt is an asymmetrical white skirt that, along with the pleated skirt, covers part of her lower body. She wears leather platform boots along with uneven orange socks, with a gray bandanna wrapped around her left knee.

She begins to walk into the club, and when the door opens, she suddenly sees a thug slam right into the wall that is left of her. Simply shrugging, she continues over to the bar.

"Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas!" She says as she reaches the bar and sits down, waiting for the bartender to prep her drink. While waiting, she hears someone yelling off in the distance.

"Blondie, you picked the wrong group to have a fight against! We'll sh-" One of the thugs begins to say before he is sent across the room through a glass pillar, causing everyone in the club to suddenly run away in panic.

She is about to turn around when the bartender comes back with her drink. "One Strawberry Sunrise with no ice!" He says as he hands the girl her drink. "Hey, what's going on?" She decides to ask him, and he sighs.

"Must be the thugs trying to pick a fight with Yin… Again…" He said.

"Yin?" She asks, and the bartender nods and replies, "Yep. He's right over there, actually." He then pointed over to a figure in the middle of the club, surrounded by thugs.

The girl immediately guessed that it was Yin, and examined him. His hair was like hers; long, loose, and a golden-blonde. His clothing was also like hers, except he wore blue jeans, and his shirt was reversed in colors (black as the main while the symbol was yellow). He had on a pair of shot gauntlets like hers as well, not to mention that same orange scarf around his neck. Hell, even his eyes were the same color as hers.

_'__Hmmm…. 'Yin'…. Could it be…?' _The blonde thought to herself before the bartender spoke, breaking her line of thought.

"Now that I think about it, he looks a lot like you, Yang. Family member?" The bartender said, revealing the girl's first name.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence. There's a lot of people out there who look like you, family member or not." She said as she shrugged and watched the scene before her.

* * *

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" One of the thugs yells as he and his group charge toward Yin, who simply smirks.

"In your dreams!" He says as he back-flips into the air and falls back down, punching the ground and sending out a shock wave that knocks them all onto their backs.

The thugs quickly get back up and watch as Yin slowly rises with fire around him. He suddenly charges and leaps at one of them, delivering a harsh somersault kick that slams the guy into the ground. Using his gauntlets, Yin then proceeds to beat the living hell out of the others. A fierce uppercut to one, followed by a roundhouse kick to another. One by one, they all fell.

Watching Yin fight brought back some memories that made Yang giggle. "Reminds me of the first time I came here, Junior." She said to the bartender, now known as Junior.

He chuckled and replied, "You got that right. You pulverized my men, the twins, even me. Sure, I did have to repair the whole place, but hey, what can you do?"

"I admit, I did go overboard." She said with a small laugh. As she watched him, she noticed that Yin's fighting style was exactly like hers. She watches as he dispatches the current wave of thugs. However, as soon as that happens, another one tripled in size comes storming in.

"Bring it on! It doesn't matter how many you bring, you're all going down!" Yin exclaimed, and all the thugs began charging towards him.

"I'll be back real quick." Yang said as she got up from the bar. Junior got the idea and smiled. "Have fun." He said.

"Oh, I will…" She replied and activated her shot gauntlets, known as Ember Celica. She walked over to the fight, grabbed one of the thugs, and punched him so hard that he was sent into a wall. This gained the attention of the rest of them, including Yin.

"Why don't some of you boys fight me instead, unless you're afraid of getting beat up by a girl?!" She exclaimed, and they took the bait.

"You're gonna regret that decision of yours!" One of them yelled.

She simply grinned, charged towards them, and started beating the ever living hell out of them. The other thugs watched in shock as their comrades were getting beat up like simple ragdolls, by a girl, no less.

"Remember, I'm still here as well!" Yin exclaimed and resumed his assault.

* * *

Yin and Yang worked together to clean up the club of its 'rude guests', and they coordinated their attacks pretty well, actually. They did a few combo moves together on some of them as well. When they thought that they took care the last of them, 5 more walked in.

"So, you two are the ones who've been using my men as punching bags?" The big one with turquoise hair said.

"Yeah, we are! So what?" Yang and Yin exclaimed together.

The guy simply smirked, looked at the green and blue haired people beside him, and exclaimed, "Midori! Azul! Zelen! Modra! Go teach these punks a lesson!"

They smiled and charged toward the two blondes. Yang and Yin looked at each other and decided that it would be better to separate, so they ran towards opposite sides of the room, with Midori and Azul following Yang while Zelen and Modra went after Yin. Midori and Zelen had wrist blades while Azul and Modra had blade boots. Midori and Azul were trying to catch Yang off guard with their coordinated attacks while Zelen and Modra were trying to do the same to Yin.

Yang managed to down Midori after a little while, and Yin managed to down Zelen as well. Azul and Modra were still keeping up a good fight, and they were making Yang and Yin struggle a little bit. Modra went to deliver a kick when Yin suddenly grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground, with Yang doing the same thing to Azul. The two golden-blondes then threw their opponents at each other, ran towards them, and delivered a devastating punch that made the two blues fly across the room.

"Is that all you got?!" Yin exclaimed.

The man was now furious. His top 4 henchmen beaten, he decided to take care of the matter himself. "I'll show you what happens when you mess with the great Cheon!" He exclaimed, and pulled out a big rocket launcher and started firing.

Yang and Yin managed to dodge most of them, but one of the rockets caught Yin off guard and he went flying across the room, crashing into a glass box. Yang was about to yell out his name, but before she could do so, Cheon suddenly came charging at her, his rocket launcher now separated into twin bats, and started to swing at her. She was dodging and ducking, but when she attempted to fight back, her attacks simply bounced off of his bats, and she suddenly got hit in the face pretty hard, making her lose her balance and fall onto her back. She regained her composure and was about to get up, but Cheon pinned her down.

"It's over!" He exclaimed, and was about to finish her when he heard a voice.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" The voice said, but before Cheon could react, he was suddenly met with a punch to the face that sent him flying about 30 feet.

It turns out that it was Yin, but his hair looked slightly transparent and his eyes were now red. He helped Yang up and she thanked him. "Ready to finish this?" She asked Yin, and he nodded in reply.

Her own hair suddenly going partially transparent, along with her eyes turning red as well, Yang and Yin charged at Cheon, who was still getting up. When he saw the two, he had no time to defend himself, and was met with a barrage of punches from the two golden-blondes. Yin then grabbed Cheon and threw him, Yang following with an uppercut to his chin that sent him up into the air, and Yin finally finishing him off with a devastating punch to the gut, making him slam into the ground at a fierce force.

* * *

The two blondes high-fived each other and walked back over Junior. "Good job. That'll probably teach them not to mess with you guys ever again." He said.

"Sorry about wrecking the club again, Junior." Yin said while scratching the back of his head apologetically.

"It's alright. It shouldn't take long for me and my guys to get it back into shape." Junior replied, smiling.

Yin chuckled and turned to Yang. "Thanks for helping me. So, what's your name?" He asked her.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long!" She exclaimed with pride, and Yin just stared at her for a few seconds. "So, uh, what's yours?" She asked him.

"Well… Uh… I'm Yin Xiao Long!" He replied, and it was Yang's turn to stare at him. Suddenly, she trapped him in a bear hug and exclaimed, "OH MY GOSH, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU, LITTLE BRO!"

The minute those words left her mouth, Yin returned the hug, a huge smile on his face. "SIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Where have you been?! I was watching you one day, and you suddenly disappeared! What happened?!" Yang asked.

"Sorry! I just went to take a quick walk because I was bored! Before I knew it, I was lost and couldn't find my way back home!" He exclaimed.

"Don't ever do that again! I was worried sick about you!" She said as they let go.

"Oh come on, that's all in the past now! Here I am, right now!" He replied.

"I guess I can let that go. But we need to let Dad know that you're doing just fine! Come on, let's go!" Yang said as she got up and began walking out of the club, with Yin following her. "See ya later, Junior!" They both exclaimed as they waved goodbye.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see the look on his face when sees me!" Yin exclaimed, laughing as they walked outside.

"I know, right?! He's gonna be so speechless!" Yang replied, also laughing.

Happy about finding each other, the two got onto Yang's motorcycle and began the trip back to home. Along the way, they said their infamous tagline.

"WE ARE THE FIRE DRAGONS OF THE SUN, AND WE LIKE TO HAVE A LOT OF PUN! They exclaimed with huge smiles on their faces.

* * *

**End Note: Well, this one didn't take as long as I thought it would! Also, just to get it out of the way, the names of the five thugs that walk in are all colors. Azul and Modra = Blue, while Midori and Zelen = Green. Also, Cheon = Turqoise, a mix of both green and blue. Anyway! As of now, all of the sibling pairings have been made! I hope you enjoyed reading this! Like always, if you have any suggestions/noticed any mistakes I have possibly made, please include them in your review! Thanks!**


End file.
